


Fall for Me

by Tired_Pan_who_needs_vodka_and_a_nap



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Demons, Dubious Consent, Fallen Angels, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot? What Plot?, Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Play, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Themes, Unrealistic Sex, idea came to me during the summer, weirdly fluffy ending, wrote to avoid uni work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Pan_who_needs_vodka_and_a_nap/pseuds/Tired_Pan_who_needs_vodka_and_a_nap
Summary: In Lurieth's defense he had only popped down to earth out of curiosity, just a quick peek and then he would be gone. How was he supposed to know that he had fallen shockingly close to a demon? The likes of which was busy making a deal with some poor human soul, no doubt for some sort of power in exchange. And how had Lurieth supposed to know that said demon would be aware of his presence not two seconds after he hit the ground.





	Fall for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of doing Uni work because the foCKIN TEACHER WON'T FIX THE DAMN BUGS IN THE SYSTEM   
I APOLOGISE FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS

In Lurieth's defense he had only popped down to earth out of curiosity, just a quick peek and then he would be gone. How was he supposed to know that he had fallen shockingly close to a demon? The likes of which was busy making a deal with some poor human soul, no doubt for some sort of power in exchange. And how had Lurieth supposed to know that said demon would be aware of his presence not two seconds after he hit the ground.  
So the fact that he was now bound spread eagle on the wall like some fresh kill on a hunter's wall? That wasn't his fault. Not even in the slightest. His siblings would catch wind of what had happened soon enough and be down to save him before the demon even knew what hit him.  
But while he waited for his siblings to arrive he could do nothing more than wait. Lurieth was torn between letting insults and fury hurl out of his mouth until he could speak no more or glare and silently simmer in his anger.  
The demon had been reclining in a fine leather chair, casually sipping on what the angel could only hope was wine. The chair was situated in the middle of a lavish room that no doubt was part of the demon's spoils from the one of the God knows how many corrupted souls that he had taken.  
"Do you like the view?" He hummed, gesturing with his glass to the wide picture window that lead to a balcony overlooking the city, lights twinkling like so many stars.  
Lurieth gave a silent scoff and looked away. Suddenly the vase to his right was so much more interesting than the tainted creature before him.  
The demon tsked. "Come now, don't be like that. If anything you should be thanking me."  
"**Thank you**?!" Lurieth's eyes flashed.  
"You're very much welcome." He lowered his head in a mock bow, not bothering to get up from his seat.  
"Disgusting beast."  
"Perhaps in your eyes, but even you can't deny that you could have been captured by someone far worse. How many of 'my kind' do you think _wouldn't_ have already stripped your wings off your back- or worse, bruised your pretty little face?"  
"I almost prefer that to being strung up on the wall like some sort of Street Fair prize." He gritted, pulling at his restraints to accentuate his point. He couldn't unfurl his wings. He had tried but cuffs had seemed to squeeze around his wrists in warning. No doubt enchanted.  
"Can I put a name to the brute whose life will quickly be put an end to once my siblings realize what has happened?"  
"I was wondering when your curiosity would get the better of you. Classic angel," he grinned and lifted his glass in a mock greeting. "Tsul, at your service. Or rather, you at mine."   
Lurieth barked out a laugh. "As if I would _ever_ be in your service you blasphemous, pretentious, arrogant, lowly foot soldier of-"  
Tsul was in front of him in two steps, gripping his chin and silencing his insults. "Yes, in **my** service," His bright chartreuse eyes turned a dangerous crimson in warning, as if the way his voice dropped wasn't warning enough. "You are in **my** service because I saved your life and make no mistake, test my patience again and I will cast you into the street and demons will be on you within _seconds_.  
"You think i captured you quickly?" Tsul laughed, the sound low and cold. "Darling by now any demon within the next ten _miles_ will sense you once you step foot out of here. Try your luck out there, please do, I'd love a show, quick as it may be."  
Lurieth said nothing, glared daggers into his non-existent soul, but said nothing. Tsul took the silence for what it was and smiled. "Good pet. Do you have a name? Or are soldiers in Heaven's army just assigned numbers at this point?"  
"Lurieth." He replied , voice with as much bite as he thought he could get away with.  
Tsul didn't mind the malice, if anything he smiled wider at it. This one would be fun. "Alright then, my pretty little Lurieth," with a snap of his fingers the restraints finally slacked and Lurieth fell forward into Tsul's arms. "Follow me."  
The cuffs around his ankles had fallen away entirely but the cuffs around his wrists held firm and Tsul took hold of the golden chains as if he was taking a dog on a walk. And Lurieth knew that in Tsul's twisted mind that was exactly the comparison that the demon was making as well.  
Lurieth did as told, mouth drawn into a tight line. What was going to happen now? Where was Tsul taking him? What plans for he have? He had heard stories of demons harvesting angel essence, it could be used as a steroid of sorts, make demons stronger. Angel parts sold for hefty prices in the underworld black market. Is that what the plan was? Drain him of essence bit by bit? Tear a handful of feathers from him every now and again? No, death first. He wouldn't let a single hair of his be used for such sin.  
Despite his thick robe Lurieth was shivering. How was he going to escape? And once he escaped, how long would it take for a new demon to capture him? One who wasn't so 'nice'?  
"I'm not going to dismember you, you do realize that right?"  
He jumped. Had his thoughts been that obvious?  
"You're far too beautiful to just sell to a bunch of low-level rats who don't even deserve to see you." Tsul continued.  
"And you decide who gets to see me or not? What makes you worthy then?" Lurieth bit back before he could even think of holding the words back.  
Tsul ignored him. "Besides, there are much..."  
He turned and looked Lurieth up and down, slowly, taking his time. His gaze moved from the angel's snow white hair which stood out against his dark skin and seemed to glow under the dim hallway lights, up to his frowning face. Lush lips drawn tight and silver eyes wild and challenging. His robe did nothing to flatter his body and hung from his shoulders but that just made him want to unwrap him even more. Like an inpatient child receiving a Christmas gift.  
"Better ways to take you apart." He concluded.  
In the time that it took the monster to answer Lurieth returned his look. Although his wasn't of unspoken curiosity and desire. No, he was sizing Tsul up. Making a list of the ways that he could gut the animal with nothing but his bare hands. Short, silky, pitch black hair. A pair of glowing green eyes that Lurieth wanted to carve out of his head. Rich umber flesh that was unmarked- for now. Lurieth was silently counting the places that he could - and would bruise before he made his escape. And of course Tsul also had that dangerous beauty that all demons naturally possessed.  
Before Lurieth could question just what Tsul was referring to they reached the ornate door at the end of the hall. Tsul opened the door and motioned for Lurieth to enter. The door opened to a large bedroom. Tsul followed on his heels and the door shut with a loud bang that resonated throughout the house and made Lurieth flinch despite himself.  
"Now, now," Tsul chuckled. "Why so high strung?" He could practically hear every snarky response that was coursing through the angel's brain. He moved in quickly and captured the angel's lips in his own before he could utter a single one of them.  
The kiss was anything but tender. It was rough, commanding, possessive, and made Lurieth's world spin. He didn't know which way was up and which was down. Tsul worked his mouth against his, taking control since Lurieth was clearly in no condition to do so. The demon nipped on Lurieth's bottom lip making him gasp and regain his senses.  
His eyes snapped open and he shoved Tsul away who stumbled momentarily before catching himself. For a moment neither of them spoke and the only sound was Lurieth panting for breathe even tho he needed none.  
"What are you _doing_?!" He demanded, disgust etching itself into his features. Along with confusion, anger, and something else that he did not want to even consider.  
Tsul was taken aback but in less than a second that infuriating smirk was back in place. "Taking you apart of course."  
Blood rushed into Lurieth's cheeks. "What are you talking about!?"  
He sighed heavily as if it was a chore to explain. "Surely even though you are a 'soldier of god' you know just what sin I'm referring to," Lurieth blinked "'Pleasures of the flesh?.'"  
His face heated further. "And _why_ would I **ever** partake in such-" he struggled for the right word. "Things with you!?!"  
"Oh come now, don't tell me that you're not even a bit inticed. I can see it written all over your face, you're dying for a good fucking." Tsul hummed, making a show of looking him over. Heavens (haha), that angel's blushing face and embarrassed demeanour was a sin all by itself.  
"Besides," his voice darkened with lust and unspoken filthy promises and he walked toward him. Backing him into the wall like cornered prey. "If you haven't forgotten, I. Own. You." He recaptured the angel's lips, a hand reaching up and cupping his cheek. The kiss still held all the heat as the first one but was softer. Careful.  
Lurieth tried to make himself impasive. Tried to make his body like a statue, cold and unmoving. But Tsul, skilled in the art of temptation, continued to move against him instantly. A thigh was roughly pressed between Lurieth's. A hand danced along his side, teasing the flesh until goosebumps resulted along his skin. Tsul's tongue prodded at his lips and his resolve crumbled, allowed for the heated muscle to pass through and instantly felt electrified.  
Tsul pressed him into the wall, hand moving from his cheek to instead tangle his fingers into Lurieth's hair in a way that had the angel trembling. Lurieth's entire body was shaking like a leaf about to fall as he scrambled to find some way to ground himself as he was torn between disgust and desire.   
The hand pulled harshly at the ends of his silver hair and Lurieth gasped, half in pain. Lurieth returned the favour by biting it. Hard. Tsul pulled back and sighed. Black leaked from the corner of his mouth. He clicked his tongue (which had already healed) in disappointment before he snapped his fingers.  
Lurieth couldn't move. The cuffs around his wrists were now tight enough to be borderline painful and the golden colour had a red tint to it.  
"I tried being nice about it." Tsul chided, wiping his chin and frowning at the stain that it left on his shirt cuff. "But you just had to make it difficult." He walked over and sat on the edge of the mattress. "Come here."  
His legs moved despite how much he tried to refuse the order. Apparently they could do more than just bind his wings. They also bounded his freedom. And bounded him to that creature.  
"Kneel." He commanded. Lurieth had no choice but to obey.  
"Now," Tsul smoothed back his hair, taking his time and reveling in looking down at the angel. "Unbuckle my pants, won't you darling?"  
Lurieth wanted to bring down all of Heaven's fury down onto the filthy animal, he wanted to scream. He couldn't do the first and didn't want to give the demon the satisfaction of the second. Lurieth's body obeyed the command and he shut his eyes tight.  
"Ah, ah, ah," Tsul tutted. "Look at me dear, I want to see those gorgeous eyes and how prettily they beg."  
Despite himself his eyes opened and gazed up into the demon's that were burning with sadism and desire, not even hiding how eager he was to defile him. Tsul groaned under his breath once his cock finally sprang out of its confines and smirked at how the angel's eyes widened. A perfect picture of innocence.  
"Go on, you know what to do."  
Lurieth learned the hard way that the commands didn't need to be audible for the cuffs to respond. They could read the demon's _desires_. Lurieth's hand wrapped around the sizable cock and he nearly gasped at how hard it was, how hot the flesh seemed to be. His wrist began a slow rhythm and Tsul hissed at the touch, thrusting his hips up slightly in an unspoken demand.  
His eyes widened as his body moved forward. His hand sped up slightly and his mouth opened and- 'Please anything but that!' Lurieth silently pleaded.  
Tsul buried his hand in Lurieth's hair once again as Lurieth's tongue licked a long stripe along the underside, slowly, feeling every twitch that he was given in return. His tongue swirled along the head before suckling softly.  
Lurieth blinked back tears, this couldn't be happening - this couldn't -!  
As if an invisible giant had grabbed him by the head he was moving down, swallowing down the demon's cock in one go. His throat spasmed as he panicked. He didn't need to breathe but he couldn't turn off his instincts that were telling him to run, run, run!  
Instead of obeying his minds commands his body obeyed the cuffs. His moved back, making a filthy slurping noise as he did so before jamming the monster down his throat again. The pace was brutal, his throat fucking itself on the dick as if he needed it to survive. His head swam, his eyes couldn't focus as he blinked back the tears that collected in his eyes. He-  
Tsul pulled him off with a breathless laugh. "Now, now, eager little slut aren't we?"  
Lurieth's face burned and he opened his mouth to protest but as soon as he opened it Tsul thrust into it even deeper than before. Lurieth choked his spit and tried to pull away, fruitlessly as the cuffs were still in place. After a few moments of struggling he looked up at Tsul who had yet to move any further.  
"As you can tell darling," Tsul purred, "this doesn't _have_ to be painful, stop trying to fight it, give into me, and I'll loosen my hold. All you have to do is give in."  
Tears spilled down Lurieth's cheeks as he glared up at the foul demon. Where were his brothers? They should have been there by now. Panic coursed through him. What if the cuffs didn't just block his powers? What if they blocked _him_, blocked his essence from his brothers, severed his ties from heaven altogether? That meant- no. No. His brothers _would_ arrive. He just had to buy some time. And...And if he could lessen his suffering...it wouldn't be a betrayal. It wasn't as if he was giving anything that could possibly aid or empower the demon he was just giving him…himself.  
He nearly gasped (and would have if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied) as he felt the cuffs slightly loosen their hold. Both physically and mentally. Slowly- still fearing that he would lose control of his body again- Lurieth moved back. Tsul didn't move either. There was a not so silent pop as he pulled off and Lurieth reddened further-if possible.  
Tsul carded his hand through Lurieth's hair, a gesture that was surprisingly gentle. "Well? What will it be?"  
Lurieth nipped at his inner thigh before pressing an open mouthed kiss against the slight mark, looking up Tsul, defiance still in his eyes but also bitter defeat. Perfect.  
He grabbed the golden chain and used it to pull the angel up and onto the bed, not wasting a second and climbing on top of him, straddling Lurieth's waist and smirking down at him. Tsul's smile widened as he grinded their clothed crotches together. "Well, well, looks like innocent little angel face likes it a bit rough~."  
Lurieth opened his mouth to protest but all that came out was a barely contained moan while as Tsul grinded down against him again. Tsul leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Lurieth's lips as he continued to move his hips like a first class stripper. Lurieth was now openly gasping and groaning, sounds that Tsul eagerly swallowed as he deepened the kiss.  
And then all at once, pulled back.  
"This could be so much better if you were honest with me, darling." Tsul said, voice darkened with lust and unspoken filthy promises.  
Lurieth whimpered, already close to bursting. Whatever pride he continued to cling to was crumbling fast.  
"So I'm going to ask you a few simple questions and you're going to answer honestly."  
He nodded, mind still in a lust fogged haze.  
"Who saved you?" Tsul purred.  
"You." Lurieth gasped, which turned into a sharp groan as Tsul finally, finally, started to peel off his robe.  
"What do you want?"  
"You." Tsul rewarded him by opening up the top half of his garment and dragging his sharp nails down his chest, leaving his breath caught in his throat.  
Tsul leaned forward, lips right against Lurieth's. "And who do you belong to?"  
"You." Lurieth practically sobbed.  
The demon recaptured his lips, nearly tearing the robe the rest of the way open, one hand going immediately wrapping around Lurieth's length.  
Lurieth nearly came right there but Tsul's hand wasn't _moving_. It was just there, the grip and warmth driving him insane but not giving him that last bit he needed. He tired rutting up into the hand but Tsul's other hand was holding down his hips, making it impossible. He could have cried.  
"Oh dear, that looks painful." Tsul cooed, letting go of his grip and replacing it with feather light touches that had Lurieth's cock throbbing wildly, begging to release. "A handful of kisses, a few clothed grinds, is that really all that it takes to make you fall apart?"  
"Please! Please, please, please." Lurieth babbled.  
"Or is it the control? You poor angels, so lost without commands, so _empty_, are you really so desperate to serve that you'll give in an 'animal' such as myself?"  
"Tsul!" He cried, head spinning, not able to think of anything other than the demon and the need that threatened to undo him.  
Tsul smirked and leaned in to whisper into Lurieth's ear, cupping his cheek tenderly. "My angel, I command you, come." His other hand gripping the base tightly, too tight.  
Regardless Lurieth's voice choked, nearly screaming at his release, his length spasming in Tsul's grip while nothing came out. But every muscle tightened, like a rubber band on the verge of snapping. Every fiber of his being both sang and sobbed in bliss as the pleasure both spilled over and doubled. It was a thousand years in heaven and an eon in hell all at once. And even after it was over Lurieth remained painfully hard, tears flowing freely now.  
"Tsul- Tsul, _please_! It's not - please! It's not enough!"  
The demon nearly came right there. "God, you're filthy," he groaned, "Not enough? You should be grateful that I even gave you that much."  
"I'm grateful! I'm grateful, Tsul, please!"  
"You're hopeless." Tsul grinned. He flicked his fingers up at the headboard and Lurieth's wrists were above his head so suddenly he nearly dislocated his shoulders. The cuffs clicked as they fused into the headboard. Lurieth didn't bother testing their stability and accepted it. The only movement he made was the occasional shudder that raked through him. Perfect.  
Tsul climbed off and began to unbutton his shirt, slowly, sensually, seeming bent of driving Lurieth mad with lust. But, deciding that he had teased the poor thing enough, tore the shirt off once it was open along with the pants.  
Lurieth looked up at him, groaning at the sight but patient, oh so patient and eager. Tsul decided that he dragged this out long enough. He climbed onto him and wasted no time, grabbing Lurieth's cock and positioning himself on top of it.  
The angel looked confused for a second before Tsul winked at that was all the warning he got before the demon sunk down, his length immediately enveloped in a velvet soft, hot as a furnace, vice. It went easily, as if it belonged there.  
"Ooh fuuck!" Lurieth gasped.  
Tsul laughed breathlessly, rotating his hips as he tried to adjust himself. His fingers carded through his sweaty bangs, pushing them back. "Are you alright, Angel face?"  
Lurieth took in the sight of Tsul in his lap and shifted up a bit, earning a soft moan in return. "Heavens, you're beautiful." He exhaled.  
Tsul froze for a second before smirking and raising his hips before dropping back down, releasing in the angel's choked noise of surprise. "You should see yourself."  
He placed his hands on Lurieth's chest for support and then he was slamming his hips down, wringing broken moans out of both of them. He wasted no time in adjusting, no time in being gentle, he was taking. Tsul set a brutal pace from the start, impaling himself onto the angel's dick over and over, overwhelming the two entities. Curses flowed from Tsul's mouth, every nerve aflame with pleasure as he buried Lurieth as deep into him as he could.  
Maybe it was because of the creaking of the bed. Maybe it was due to the both of them moaning. Whatever the cause, Tsul didn't notice the snap of the cuffs until Lurieth's hands were on his waist and he _screamed_ as Lurieth snapped up into him, hands surely bruising him.  
"Oh god, yes, Lurieth! Yes, yes, yes, fuck me harder! Tell me who you belong to!"  
"Tsul! Tsul, oh heavens Tsul!" He chanted his name like a prayer as he thrust up into him, watching his length dissapear into Tsul's tight heat.  
Tsul leaned down and kissed him again, messing and teeth clacking all the whole letting out gasps of pleasure. His nails racked down Lurieth's chest, leaving angry red marks. He broke the kiss and bit wherever he could. Lurieth's neck, his collarbone, his chest. Each mark a sign saying, mine. Mine. Mine. And, interestingly enough, Tsul found that whenever he bit, Lurieth's length jerked within him.  
He pulled back and was about to make a snide remark over it when he suddenly found himself on his back, Lurieth still connected to him. "W-wait!"  
Lurieth slammed into him, the new angle making him scream anew as Lurieth pounded against that beautiful bundle of nerves. Tsul dug his nails into the angel's shoulder as he could only lie there and do what he had been doing the whole time: take. And he had plenty to take. "Fuck, Christ, there, right there! Just like that, just like that, fucking hell, just, like that!" Tsul gasped, that familiar heat coiling within him. "So close! I'm so close, make me feel good L-Lurieth! I - ah! I command you! Oh god, make me come!"  
"F-fuck, Tsul!" Lurieth whined, close himself, a hair away from unravelling. But he couldn't come, not yet. He had a command to follow. He pounded into him even more desperately, if possible, cock throbbing painfully, wanting to burst with every gorgeous shriek of pleasure that Tsul gave.  
Tsul's cries grew more frantic, a blend of curses, begs and Lurieth's name before his breath hitched and his world shattered beautifully with a particularly filthy moan. Lurieth fell apart right after, coming deep within him and vision going white with a shout of his own.  
  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? That wasn't too much?" Tsul asked for the millionth time.  
"Sweetheart, I'm the one who **asked** for the play, are _**you**_ alright? I know you don't always like being the Big Bad Guy and the names-"  
"I said I was fine!" He cut in immediately. "Besides, I make an amazing bad guy, I even made you cry~." He added with a totally serious eyebrow wiggle.  
"Ugh," Lurieth shoved at his chest, without any real force. "You're such an idiot, I was crying because it felt so good."  
"Masochist."  
"You don't say." He said dryly even though he was smiling. "And nice twist with that whole power bottom thing, didn't see that coming."  
Tsul flushed like a new bride. As if he could call him out for going slightly out of character! He had called him Beautiful out of all things! Beautiful! Hell, his non-heart fluttered just recalling it.  
"I didn't see you complaining! You even broke out of the cuffs just so you could bow-chicka-wow me better!"  
Lurieth laughed. He never got tired of seeing what a contrast there was between Tsul in role and out, and he adored both sides.  
"Sweet Mother Mary, I really do enjoy how not an hour ago you can be demanding that I plow you into the ground and then use 'bow-c'- I can't even say it - to describe it. Besides, you can't say that I 'broke out of the cuffs' if they listen to my inner desires."  
His blush deepened as he recalled how Lurieth had forced himself to take his...That so deep into his mouth. "Well," his voice went dark. "If you rather that I take you, maybe you have time for a quick shower before you have to go?"  
Lurieth shook his head. "The cloaking is going to run out soon, and you know as well as I do that those showers are never quick."  
"Well excuse me if I like to take my time worshipping your body." Tsul huffed dramatically.  
He rolled his eyes as he put his robe back on. At least Tsul hadn't ripped it this time, he didn't feel like going through the effort of using his restoration on something so trivial. "I promise that we'll have more time on the next visit."  
"We'd better, we haven't had cuddle time in forever!"  
One second Tsul was pouting as he fiddled with gold chain, the next Lurieth had his lips captured in a tender- but strong - kiss. Tsul sighed happily into the kiss, which ended much sooner than either of them would have liked.  
"Next time." Lurieth promised, pressing his lips against Tsul's forehead in a quick peck.  
"Next time." Tsul sighed.  
Lurieth unfurled his wings, and rolled his shoulders a few time with a groan. He did a once over in the dresser mirror. He looked put together. He had no marks (unfortunately they always faded far too quickly thanks to his grace), and the cloak made sure no celestial print was left on him. His wings fluttered a few times, loosening the stiff muscles further. They shone softly in the dim golden light, and glowed further with their own inner light.  
Tsul slowly passed his eyes over the wings. Lurieth pretended not to notice through the mirrors reflection. "You know, I've always wondered how your wings aren't black with sin. You'd wear it so well."  
He turned away from the mirror and gave Tsul a knowing smile. "Because, my heart, sins are a choice and seeing it a sin as such is a choice too. And either way, you're far to pure to ever qualify as a sin."  
"Hey!" Tsul protested, a blush that seemed to be ever present, high on his cheeks. "You said your cloaking was going to run out but you apparently still have time to insult me."  
Lurieth laughed, the sound a warmth that nestled itself into Tsul's chest. "Till next time, beautiful one."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day (especially comments tbh)   
Thanks for reading this mess, I'm a slut for Demon-Angel pairings. I was thinking bout putting some backstory down here but hey, this is smut, since when does plot matter? Speaking of things that matter, for the love of Luci, please use lube+prepping when it comes to anal (or any sort of intercourse tbh) irl.   
Hopefully the Prof fixes the stupid ass system soon  
Uuuuuuhhh, yeah, thanks!


End file.
